


Me? Or Him?

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with smut, F/F, James is a good guy, its a wild ride you gals and guys, like "youre gonna need alone time" smut, season one james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara wants Lena, Lena is with James (not for long, don't worry, its supercorp after all)A secret can ruin all, will she be able to fix it? (read the tags if you want your answer)





	Me? Or Him?

"Hey Kara?" Nia Nal's voice rang out as she walked into the small appartment of Kara Danvers "where you at?"  
There was stumbling heard from the bedroom as a muffled voice called out that she'd be right over with Nia and to make herself comfortable.  
A few seconds later a dishevelled Kara walked out the bedroom, planting her glasses on her nose "hey Nia! Did we plan something and I totally forgot?" she then grimaced and added "again?"  
  
"No"she drawled out her answer "but I'm wondering if I went into your bedroom right now would I find a certain raven haired ceo in your bed?"  
Kara's eyes grew three times the size "wh-what? No! What gave you that idea?" she asked as she adjusted her perfectly sitting glasses, causing Nia to laugh.  
Trying to peek into her bedroom she saw nothing but a empty bed and strewn about clothes "aw! Shucks! No Lena? Seriously? There goes my bet!"  
  
"You bet on me? Why- wait, what did you exactly bet on?" but Nia just shrugged her shoulders instead and replied with "you should tell her how you feel, you never know Kara. She might feel the same way about you"  
Kara's entire bodyposture changed from the happy go lucky reporter to a scared and hurt puppy as she said "she doesn't, I don't need to make a fool out of myself to know that. She's with James, remember"  
Nia's eyes softened at the small voice coming from her mentor "well at least you're not hiding it from me anymore. I don't need to see the future to see how much you love her" a small smile graced Kara's lips at the young superhero.  
  
"But Kara, you really should tell her. Even if it might not go anywhere, honesty is important. Especially to Lena" she emphasized on the last part.  
She nodded in return "maybe you're right. But for right now I'm not ready to have my heart out in the open, only to have it be broken afterwards. So please. Why did you come here?"  
They talked about a possible lead on the story they were both working on while ordering dinner for the both of them, it wasn't long after they finished their food that they were both called away to handle a rogue alien  
  
\--  
  
Game night came by quickly and everyone was sitting around the small coffee table in Kara's apartment, all cosied up and playing poker.  
"Can we please play something else?" Kara whined as she played with the last two chips from her stack causing Alex to grinn and loudly say "nope! You're only mad because we made you wear your glasses!"  
Lena laughed loudly when Kara responded with a promiment pout "yeah, Kara, you're amazing and all, but you do tend to cheat quite a lot with cardgames. No fair using x ray vision when the rest of us have to rely on our pokerfaces"  
  
Kara's pout only grew as Nia took the last chip off of Kara with a lucky hand, Alex eying her suspisciously "Nia Nal" she said the name slowly "are you using your dreamy gifts to beat me? If so I am now disqualifying you from playing against us again"  
All eyes were on Nia as she spluttered a response to the scary Danvers "n-no! I-it doesn't work like that!" Alex let out a humpf of frustration from loosing a hand and dealt the deck again while keeping an eye on the newest superhero.  
"Where's James?" Alex asked in a non chalant manner, trying to ignore the sour look on Kara's face after mentioning his name "oh, he said he was going to be a little late. Something at Catco needed his attention and he couldn't leave until it was dealt with"  
  
Her voice was devoid of emotion, monotous, almost as if she was reading a bussiness email, Alex tried to ignore Kara as she could feel her sisters frustration radiating off of her.  
"Hey Nia, didn't we have that thing at work?" at Nia's clearly blank and confused stare she elaborated "we are working together on that experiment because I got stuck and I needed some expert help, remember" she gave a stern look at Nia and gestured to Kara and Lena with her eyes that got her into gear "oh! Yeah! Totally! I forgot!"  
Kara looked at the two with narrowed, confused eyes "what experiment?" but she didn't get a direct answer as the two women were already up from their seats with their coats on, right before leaving Alex said "Lena, Kara has something that she wants to tell you" and after that the door shut with a finality.  
  
Her world froze at the words, her sister, her own sister had betrayed her like that, had caused an explosion in the middle of the livingroom and left with a smile.  
Lena looked at her with curious eyes that turned more worried the longer Kara stayed silent, her eyes growing bigger "Kara?" her breathing becoming faster "Kara?" Lena tried to get through to her again.  
Kara just sat there, thoughts going rampant through her mind, 'what do I do now?' and 'What the hell Alex?' followed by a 'I'm going to lose her now' which prompted a 'I can't lose her' all going through in a circle, worsening her fear by the second.  
  
It wasn't untill Lena had gotten up and sat down next to Kara that she got out of her trance and she bolted up in a blur of gold hair, which startled Lena backwards.  
"Kara? What is it? Why are you getting so afraid?" Lena didn't want to show it but her reaction both scared and hurt her a little, she hadn't acted this afraid to tell her something since coming out as Supergirl.  
"You know you can tell me anything, we got through the fight after revealing yourself. Whatever it is, we can work through this as well. You just have to trust me Kara" that got Kara out of her trance, scared blue eyes looking directly at Lena's worried greens.  
  
"Its not that I don't trust you, Lena. You know I do. If I didn't then you wouldn't have known about where I come from" she spoke truthfully and honestly "but this, this could change everything and I don't want it to change"  
There was a spark of hope in Lena's eyes that confused Kara but also spurred her on "Lena I lo-" before she could finish her sentence the door opened and a joyful voice rang out "I hope I'm not too late to the party, I brought beer!"  
Kara's jaw shut with a click at hearing James' voice "where is everyone?" at Kara's silence Lena brought him in the loop as he walked over to her and sat down next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder and giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
That combined with Kara almost telling her best friend her deepest secret broke her heart, she finally had the guts to tell her, she was halfway through the sentence and then everything got fucked up.  
"I-I have to- go. I have to go. E-Emergency at the docks" Kara croaked out, turning away from them and silencing the crumbling of her heart.  
"Kara, wait" Lena tried but Kara had already flown out of the window and away from the happy couple, her tears loud in the clear sky, eyes burning and anger seeping through her bones 'Alex how could you put me in this position'  
  
\--  
  
It had been a almost a week since that horrible game night, when Alex put her in that awful predicament, that ultimately resulted in the horrible decision of coming clean to Lena.  
Kara hated herself for even slightly entertaining the idea that they could be more, especially while she was still seeing James.  
James, she likes James, loves him, he's her best friend, she wants him to be happy, she does, but not with Lena.  
  
'Rao I'm so selfish' she thought to herself as she sat on the couch watching the tv without really seeing what was on 'how could I have thought that I deserve Lena? She's happy with him'  
There was a knock on the door followed by a soft "Kara? Please open up" from the other side of the door "Kara please. I'm sorry about what happened, can I please come in?"  
But after she didn't get a answer she let herself in, knowing Kara would stop her if she didn't want her near "Kara talk to me please" Alex said as she dropped the keys in the bowl next to the door.  
  
"Why?" was the only word out of Kara's mouth and it made Alex stop in her track towards her "why would you do that!? Why would you put me in that position!? You're supposed to look out for me! Not help destroy me!" her voice rose as she rose from the couch and the words started to tumble out on their own.  
"Ka-" but Kara didn't let up, not even when she saw the pain in her sisters eyes "she loves him, Alex, she chooses him! I was telling her, I-I was in the middle of saying and then he came in" her hand shot to her mouth trying to contain the sob emerging from her broken heart "and he- he kissed her. And I realized that Lena isn't mine to love. She's his and how dare you put me in this position!?"  
Tears were flowing freely over her cheeks as words became harder and harder to say "I was fine, Alex! Yes it hurt but it didn't hurt nowhere near as bad as it does now. I can't even think about her without my stomach twisting and turning because when I think about maybe telling her how much I love her all I see is him kissing her and it breaks my heart again and again and aga-" she couldn't finish the sentence as a loud sob brought her to her knees.  
  
Alex was in front of her within a second "oh Kara" she said as she held her as close to herself as she could "I thought it was an excuse he made so he wouldn't have to show up. I thought it was the perfect moment to tell her. If I had known he was going to be there I never would've done that. I just want you to be happy and I know Lena makes you happy" she explained as she slowly rocked her babysister as she cried on her shoulder.  
"Well you th-thought wrong" her shoulder was steadily growing wetter by Kara's tears "I am so sorry Kara" she whispered against her hair over and over, trying to soothe the young broken girl in her arms.  
"You deserve all the best, Kara and you will get all the best. It might just take some time" she whispered softly, almost motherly "I'm so sorry Kara, I love you" a soft sob was all the response that she got that evening before Kara had worn herself out with crying and fell asleep in her sisters arms.  
  
\--  
  
 Later that week Kara and Alex were having sisters night, just the two of them enjoying movies and talking about everything and nothing, except for that dreadful moment that Kara tried to open up about her feelings.  
It wasnt until Alex realized that Kara wasn't paying attention to The Wizard Of Oz that she softly spoke up "you have to tell her, Kara. This is killing you. I've never seen you like this. I'm worried about you"  
Kara smiled softly at Alex' concerned look "I know and I will. I-I just don't know how. Because whenever I work up the courage I see him and I see how happy he makes her. How can I destroy that for her, Alex? I just want her to be happy"  
  
Alex wrapped her up in a superhug, trademark pending by Kara, and whispered "but what if she is happier with you"  
Thats what made her tears fall yet again that week, a rubber band being wrapped tighter and tighter around her heart "I can't lose her" she whispered even softer into the crook of her big sisters neck.  
"You won't. Things will change, yes. But she will never leave your side Kara. She loves you. I mean you told her about Supergirl and yes you two fought, but you ended up even closer than before. Don't let fear guide you, Kara. No one got better by running away" she felt Kara nod after her small speech and said "tomorrow, I'll tell her"  
  
\--  
  
A soft knock sounds on the office door in CatCo, startling Lena from her work "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just me" Kara said with a soft smile directed at her best friend.  
"You're never 'just you', Kara Danvers" Lena easily replied "what has brought you here so late? Everyone has already gone home" she set down the files she was holding and gave her full attention to the reporter in front of her.  
She was nervously adjusting her glasses causing Lena to tilt her head in response to the action "I- I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that I should've done a while ago" Lena's heart rate picked up and she stood up and walked around the desk to stand closer to Kara, urging her to go on with a eyebrow raise.  
  
"Okay so I've been hiding something from you-" another eyebrow raised and apprehensive stare jolted her to add "-but its nothing bad. At least I don't think it is. It could be bad, for me. But I hope its not and I really need you to hear me out, okay? Please?" Kara let out in almost one breathe.  
Lena took a deep breathe and told her to continue as she prepared herself for the worst, it couldn't be worse than finding out that her best friend is Supergirl and then fighting about it for weeks.  
"I've never been good at talking, because I know I tend to ramble when I get nervous or scared, so I usually just do. But you deserve more than that. But I've been so scared of losing you that I kept this to myself and I can't anymore. I came out as Supergirl to you because I needed to tell you this as well and I couldn't if you didn't know the real me and then I lost you and I got too afraid to tell you the rest when I got you back in my life. What I'm trying to say is that I- I-" a deep frustrated sigh left her lips followed by a "oh fuck it"  
  
Kara grabbed Lena by the collar of her fitted shirt and tugged her close to herself and kissed her softly on her lips, her hand found its way into the tight ponytail of her best friend, but after not getting a reaction she started to pull back, anxiety coursing through her veins.  
But as she was leaving her space she felt a tug on her back and Lena was kissing her back, they stood like that for a few moments, both breathless when they parted.  
Kara looked joyful, happy to have conquered this battle within herself, happy to finally feel Lena's lips on her own, but that happy feeling soon left her body when she saw pain and regret flicker through Lena's eyes "Lena?" she whispered softly.  
  
Lena was at loss for words, moving her mouth but not finding the right construction of words to make a proper sentence "Kara I-" a sigh followed "I'm involved with James. We're dating. I ca-can't do this" the heartbreak was noticeable instantly with the blonde.  
Her mouth forming an O and tears welling up in her eyes, trying her best to keep them at bay for her own and Lena's sake.  
She gaped and her jaw was working to try and say something, anything, but nothing would come out "Kara?" Lena spoke softly as she took a small step forward which woke Kara up from her daze and took a quick few steps back.  
She could see that her flinch hurt Lena even more than she was already hurting her and she grimaced at being the cause of this pain "i-its -" a gasp "I-I mean I-" a gulp "I-I'm sorry" she breathed out, turned on her heel and all but ran out of the office trying to tune out the soft sobs she could hear from the office.  
  
\--  
  
She didn't dare talk about what had happened, not to her sister, not to Nia, hell she was adamantly refusing to believe that it had happened, berating herself for even thinking that she stood a chance with her best friend.  
There was a knock on the door but Kara couldn't be bothered to react to it, instead choosing to ignore the insistent knocking in favor of staring aimlessly ahead into thin air.  
She heard someone call out to her but nothing registered in her current state, she didn't even hear the lock turning and the door softly opening and closing followed by gentle footsteps going her direction.  
  
A soft whispered "Kara?" woke her up out of the haze of never ending thoughts and she looked up into the scared green eyes of the woman she loves so dearly "Kara, sweetie talk to me, please. Everyone is so worried about you, I'm worried about you. No one has heard from you for days"  
She quickly stood up, too quickly, and combed a hand through her loose hair, trying to distract herself from the woman that was in her livingroom "Kara we need to t-" but the sudden movement of Kara whipping around to face her with a dead and cold stare made her stop talking and swallow down her words.  
"There's nothing to talk about Lena. I messed up, I get that. You choose him and that's okay. All I want is for you to be happy, Lena" she tried to sound cheerful, tried to really do sound happy for her "I got dozed in alien goo and I couldn't control my actions. I'm sorry for that. But please, Lena, please for the love of Rao. If you're going to say that we can still be friends then please don't. I've made a huge fool out of myself and I am dealing with it. But while I am, I can't see you because it hurts too damn much. So please give me some time"  
  
For the second time within a week Lena was at a loss for words, frightened of what was happening and angry at Kara for coming up with such a blatant lie to cover up what she needs and wants.  
Most of all she was angry at Kara for kissing her and then rejecting her so blatantly "so this is it?" she asked with a tremble in her voice "this is how you want to end this? End a friendship that we have been building for three years now? Just like that?"  
Kara saw red for a flash as Lena asked that "just like that?" she repeated incredulously "just. Like. That!?" her voice rose an octave "I have been struggling dealing with this, dealing with what I feel for you and when I got the nerve to talk to you about this, James walks in and kisses you. I have been fighting myself from feeling too much whenever I saw him with you. I tried to forget all the things he said about you because you deserve to be happy" a tear escaped its confinements and rolled down Kara's cheek "so no, Lena, its not 'just like that' because this is killing me. And I need time to adjust to this if I am going to continuously see you with him"  
  
Lena gulped at the gush of words from the young Kryptonian, trying to find her voice while Kara's pain laced one ran circles in her mind "h-how long?" Lena stuttered "how long have you felt like this?" Kara's eyes shone with her tears and she slowly shook her head "Lena I-I can't do this. Please"  
Lena swallowed down her hurt and replied "no. You tried to tell me something a couple weeks ago, I'm betting its this. Then you come into my office and you kiss me. You. Kissed. Me. I deserve an explanation as to why now. After all this time, why now!? And why are you acting like I don't have a say in how I feel in this situation? Why are you acting like you're the only one that is hurting in this?" Lena tried to keep her anger and hurt out of her voice, but it still managed to seep through.  
"I have loved you for years, Kara. Then you push me towards James even when I told you that I didn't feel a connection. I tried. For your sake, I tried and I learned to love him. Maybe not as much as I love you, but I love him. Now you finally grow a pair and show me how much you love me and you're taking it all back!?" a couple tears ran across her cheeks while she fought to keep her emotions in check "I thought I knew all of you, Kara, I thought wrong. Because I never once believed you could be this selfish and cruel"  
  
She took one last look at the blonde that was slowly crumbling in front of her as she grabbed her key and said "I thought that we could beat anything that'd cross our path after you came out as Supergirl. But this, I don't know if I can forgive you for this Kara" she said as she turned around and put the key on the diningtable "I'm sorry it had to be like this" were the last words she spoke before heading out of the apartment, the door shutting with a deafening finality.  
As the door closed Kara's world crumbled around her and she did as well, crumbling to the floor like all the bones were taken from her body and all that was left was a sack of skin.  
She didn't cry, not a single tear left her eyes, all that was going through her mind was that her life was over now, she had lost the one thing that she wanted to keep living for, to keep fighting for, she messed up and now she was paying for it.  
  
\--  
  
  
She didn't know what day it was, didn't care what day it was, couldn't care what day it was all that she wanted to care about was not caring and she found the solution in a already half drunk bottle of Aldeberan Rum.  
She hummed quietly when the bottle hit her lips for another swig as her DEO issued phone rang and rang and rang and rang, but instead of answering it she took another swig.  
She remembered the last time she got drunk, she was a giddy drunk, laughing about every little thing and being too exuberant much to her family's enjoyment and annoyance, but she wasn't now.  
  
Now she was brooding, angry, selfish and every other feeling you rather not ever feel, she didn't care what happened to her or her reputation as both supergirl and reporter, she literally couldn't bring herself to care.  
She wanted Lena to be happy and by doing what she thought made her the happiest had the exact opposite effect and had broken the youngest Luthor right in front of her.  
Her eyes travelled to the key still laying on the table untouched, her jaw clenching as the memory of it came back to her mind, she threw the bottle towards the key right as the door opened and revealed the one person she really did not want to see right now.  
  
"Kara. Are you h- that could have hit me" she just stared at him as his deep voice rang through the apartment and she muttered "maybe it shoulda" a little louder than she anticipated causing him to frown "whadya wan' Jaymesh" slurring her words in her drunken state.  
"Are you drunk? Kara, this isn't the way to deal with this" he said as he walked closer but stopped when Kara quite literally growled at him to stay away "I dun need yer advishe. You gowt her. She chose you. So go'way Jaymesh. Be with her" he looked confused at her words and shook his head in sadness and understanding as he knelt on the floor, trying to get to Kara's eyelevel.  
"Kara, listen to me and listen carefully" he drawled out slowly until he knew he got her attention "Lena and I broke up. The night you two kissed. She told me what happened and we both knew it was a matter of time before you two got together. I knew it from the moment I asked her out. She belongs with you, you both just needed to still figure that out. I told her to go see you after we broke up, because you make her happier than I ever could. I don't know what happened, but you need her as much as she needs you. Kara you can't give up. Don't give up on your happy ending just because you made the wrong conclusion. Talk to her. Well. Sober up and then talk to her"  
  
He looked at her with compassion and love "Kara you are my best friend. I love you. Please just take care of yourself" he spoke softly, his emotion clear in his voice in the way it cracked.  
Kara couldn't say anything, the alien alcohol and the emotions of the revelation making her unable to speak, she was sure that she wouldn't make any sense anyway.  
James nodded and stood up from his knelt position and walked towards the door "just talk to her, Kara. There's no use in both of you being miserable and alone" and with that he walked through door, grabbing his phone and updating Alex.  
  
\--  
  
Friday evening came and she knew that Lena would be in her office at LCorp probably still working on some paperwork that needed to be finished before she could enjoy the weekend, she flew over to make sure that she was alone and when she saw she was, she decided to change into her regular clothes and walk into the building greeting the security and going straight up to Lena's office.  
She knocked softly before entering "Jess I told you to g- Kara" her smile faltered and her shoulders squared in a automated self defense move "what do you want?" came her greeting, a little colder than intended.  
Kara gulped at the cold and emotionless voice and closed the door behind her "James came to talk to me. About what happened. Between you two" she bit her lip and looked down "I'm sorry, Lena. You were right, what I did was selfish and cruel and mean and every other horrible word you can imagine. I will never and could never disagree with you on that" she took a deep breath "can we- I mean- if you want to, can we talk?" Kara's gaze never left the floor from when she came in and she flinched when she heard Lena's cold voice "you're talking, aren't you?"  
  
A deep remorseful sigh left Kara's lips "I could never apologize enough for what happened, I shouldn't have kissed you and then ran and I a-" but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Lena cut in "Jesus Christ Kara is that what you think this is about? You kissing me?" her head snapped up to stare at Lena as she went on "I love you Kara, I. Love. You. You kissing me was a dream come true but I couldn't enjoy it because I was still with James. I am not a cheater, Kara. When I commit to someone, I commit to them" her voice gained back its emotion.  
"James is a good man, he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. No matter how much I love you over him. It's not fair" Kara tried to blink away her big eyes at the revelation and stuttered out "then w-why are you so mad about this? I know what I did was wrong but I panicked and I got scared and acted incredebily selfish, I know. But please explain so I can learn from this. Please Lena"  
Lena's jaw clenched and unclenched while mulling over the words "okay. Let me explain this in the simplest of terms" she said with maybe a little too much of a sneer which she regretted when she saw the pain flash through Kara's eyes "if someone gave you your most favorite, most loved, most cherished potsticker and you are savoring it, you saved the very last one in existence for this occasion and right as you take a bite someone grabs it from your hand and eats it. How would that make you feel Kara? Angry? Hurt? Maybe you feel betrayed even, because you trusted that person to know the worth of that potsticker"  
  
A stangled "oh" came from Kara "yeah th-that would- that would upset me, yes" she tried blinking away new tears "I know I fucked everything up for you and this was already my second chance so I wont ask for another one. But what I do ask of you is to please accept my apology. You don't even need to forgive me, I'll stay away after this. I-if you want me to. Then I'll stay away" her eyes were downcast again, focussing on her interlaced fingers.  
"Kara. Why would you say that you got hit by alien goo while you know I always keep an eye out on the news for that exact reason. Just tell me the truth, whenever, wherevever. That is all I have ever asked of you. To be honest. So be honest now, Kara. Do you want to be with me, yes or no?" her voice left no room for arguments and it made Kara tremble.  
A charged silence hung in the air as Lena waited for Kara to speak up but when she didn't she sighed and started to ask her to leave just as Kara started talking "I want to be with you but it scares me, Lena. It scares me how much I love you. It scares me that if the wrong person finds out about who I am then they will come after you and I am afraid that if they do that I won't recognize myself. That I will do things unimaginable, unfathomable. That if they would hurt you to get to me that I might actually kill the person responsible for that. It scares me. You scare me, Lena. I am teriffied of how strongly I feel for you, how strongly I am in love with you and I think that is why I pushed you towards James, to keep you out of harms way, without thinking how much it would hurt both of us"  
  
Her rambled answer took Lena by surprise, she guessed that her safety was what was bugging Kara so much and waited for Kara to catch her breath and focus her breathing before she continued "I lied about the attack because I know you are better off safe, better off without me. Its better to have you safe and with James. Better than continuously in danger and being with- with me" a lone tear fell from her eye, over her cheek and dripped to the floor as she stood motionless, listening to Lena's deep breathing and quickened heartrate.  
"You've told better lies trying to cover up for your Supergirl duties than this" Lena said followed by a deep sigh and a small shake of her head "I don't need someone to make decisions for me, Kara. I don't need someone who does what they want without care for the consequences. I can't live like that and neither can you" Lena took a deep breathe before continuing "I want to be your friend Kara. But right now, that's all I want. You have really hurt me, more so than when you did keeping your true identity a secret. I need time" sadness laced her every word and tears were pooling in her eyes as Kara visibly shook from the exertion to not crash in the middle of her office.  
Kara nodded at her words "then I- I'll let you be. For now, at least" for someone who was literally quivering her voice was strong and resilient, determined where she was not "let me know when you're ready, maybe we can talk a little more then" she asked hopeful, sad and defeated but hopeful that one day they could get back what Kara had unconsciously destroyed and Lena smiled softly at Kara as she said "I will, but in the meantime I really need to finish these papers" they shared one last small smile together before Kara walked out the office with her head lowered, the last thing she heard was a soft gasp mixed with a sob before she entered the elevator.  
  
\--  
  
Almost two weeks had passed and Kara had yet to hear from her best friend, or is it former best friend now, anyway it felt like months before she had a sign of life and maybe even forgiveness with a text that came at two pm ' _Meet me at six at my place for dinner?_ '  
After calming down her heartrate she responded quickly in a affirmative way and sported a smile that could light up the darkest of places.  
She hadn't felt this giddy in weeks and promptly rang up her sister and as she answered the phone she said "I need the evening off from Supergirl duties unless it is of the upmost importance, like the world dying or an alien invasion of Daxamite scale. Anything less than that, please don't call me but J'onn" she said all that in one breath.  
  
"Hello to you to Kara" Alex said nonchalantly "I'm fine, thank you. How are you my dearest sister?" Kara laughed soundly at Alex and apologized for immediately rambling off and explained why she needed the time off from superheroeing "I really want to make things right with her, Alex. But I can't do that if I'm going to be called away. I need to focus my all on her tonight, she has to come first"  
Alex groaned into the phone and said with an extremely grossed out voice "Kara, I love you, but I do not want to hear about who comes first in the relationship. If you two make it up to that point I will be very happy for you but I still don't want to know about your sexlife. Please don't scar me like that" to which Kara's nose scrunched up and simply sighed out a "Alex"  
"Seriously though Kara, the evening is yours. I promise, unless we absolutely need your help then I will call you. But other than that, the time is yours" Kara did a small victory dance after having the confirmation and said her goodbyes to her big sister.  
  
\--  
  
It took her less than ten minutes to get ready and get to Lena's apartment, naturally she was almost fifteen minutes too early but that didn't stop her from gently knocking on the door.  
The door opened and a smiley Lena stood behind it, her hands on the door and her head resting against them, a shy smile on her face as she softly greeted the blonde, Kara beamed at her and returned the greeting in the same manner "can I come in or are we gonna spend the entire evening like this?" she asked jokingly and Lena laughed before opening the door fully and stepping aside.  
Kara turned to face Lena and said "I missed you" and Lena's gaze cast downward as she admitted to having missed her to.  
  
For a moment they stood there, a little awkwardly, wondering what to do next before they both spoke up and then laughed "why is this suddenly so awkward?" Kara wondered out loud to which Lena answered "maybe because we now know how we feel about each other and its the first time we're alone in a room with total privacy"  
Kara blushed slightly at the explanation, she hung her coat on the coatrack next to the door when the smell of one of her favorite meals filtered through her nose and she inhaled loudly with a soft moan "did you- did you make salmon lasagne!?"  
A chuckle came from Lena as she answered in the negative "well, no, I did not. But someone did. I just heated it up to be honest. I only just came from the office like an hour ago. See it as a peace offering and apology from me" Kara's telltale crinkle appeared in between her eyebrows as she let the words sink in "was- was that not a good idea?" Lena's worried voice rang through.  
  
"Lena. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for and I mean that. What I did was mean and unthoughtful and I should be the one to apologize, every day from now on out. Even though that still wouldn't be enough to make up for how much I have hurt you" she walked over to her and took Lena's hands into her own "I mean it when I say that you are not the one who needs to apologize" Lena smiled lightly but shook her head in the negative.  
"But I do. I knew how much you were hurting, just like me and I still kept my distance, trying to protect myself from someone that I know I shouldn't have to. I was mad and a that point all I wanted was for you to hurt as much as I was hurting and that was just as, maybe even more, cruel. So for that I am apologizing and offering an olive branch. Kara, I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me" a grin was plastered firmly on Kara's face "is it okay if I hug you?" she asked tentatively, scared to overstep and ruin whatever chance she had to make things right.  
No reply came in the form of words, but Lena took her into her arms and hugged her as tight as she could "you don't need to ask, Kara" she whispered into the crook of her neck making goosebumps appear on the blonde's body "promise me that you will talk to me when something is upsetting you, please. I can't keep doing this, Kara" she could feel wetness on her shoulder and knew that Lena was softly crying so she held her tighter, almost too tight and whispered just as soft in her hair "I promise, Lena. I love you"  
  
\--  
  
"Oh Rao! It's past midnight already! I didn't even notice the time, I should probably go" Lena stood up together with Kara with a bewildered expression "oh. Okay. Yeah. I suppose" Kara stopped moving and looked intently at her best friend "unless you don't want me to go" she spoke slowly her eyebrows raising slightly and head tilting trying to get eyecontact with the woman that was trying to avoid it.  
"No I-I- I mean I wouldn't mind if you stayed, Kara. I told you, I missed you. I like having you here, with me" Kara bit her lip and smiled "then I'll stay" she said softly "as long as I get to choose the next movie"  
Lena rolled her eyes with an exagerated sigh "we are not watching The Wizard Of Oz, Kara. I've seen it so many times because of you I even dream about it and I really wish that was a joke!" as soon as Kara's pout went into full force she closed her eyes and said "no, the pout shall not work!" Kara laughed exubarantly and made the few steps to be in her personal space to give her a small kiss on her cheek and then walked back to the couch "okay we won't watch The Wizard, maybe we can watch Stand By Me then?"  
  
Instead of a full response she got a soft affirmative hum as Lena slowly opened her eyes and watched as Kara was already locating the movie on Lena's harddrive to play on the tv, she sighed, shook her head and sat down on her favorite spot on the couch.  
It didn't take Kara long to find the movie and they both got comfortable against each other to enjoy one more movie before they really had to say goodbye so they could both go to sleep in their respective beds.  
By the time the movie was over and the credits were rolling Lena had already fallen asleep with her head on Kara's shoulder and was softly snoring the time away.  
  
Kara gently woke the sleeping woman and chuckled when she muttered something about her shutting up and snuggling even closer to the personal heater on the couch, a soft chuckle escaped Kara's lips causing Lena to open her eyes and saw just how close they were to each other.  
She smiled up at her and spoke softly and with sleep still lacing her words "you are a very comfortable pillow" causing Kara to chuckle again but louder and she slowly moved a stray lock of hair behind Lena's ear, away from her face "and you are a very comfortable blanket" she teased the younger woman.  
Lena's eyes had become a darker shade when Kara's hand brushed her skin and stayed near her ear, slowly moving the pad of her fingers in a unknown pattern on her skull.  
  
She sat back and watched as Kara ever so slightly pouted at the lack of contact which in turn caused determination to set in her eyes and before Kara had the chance to ask what was wrong Lena's lips were on her own.  
The kiss was soft, just a pressure of lips against lips but it was enough to send a bolt of lightening through both women, a gasp leaving both their lips.  
Lena pulled away and rested her forehead against Kara's "don't worry" she whispered "I didn't get alien goo all over me" she smiled when Kara groaned at the bad joke and whispered a "oh shut up" before capturing her lips with her own, pulling a contend sigh from her mouth.  
  
The kiss grew deeper and heavier as mouths opened and tongues danced a passionate choreography leaving them both breathless and pulling soft moans from each other.  
Kara's hands were in Lena's hair and Lena's right hand was on Kara's shoulder and the other on her waist pushing her against the couch in a upright manner before straddling her lap, all the while still kissing her.  
It felt like the kiss went on for hours both panting and breathing deep when they parted, leaving barely an inch in between their bodies "that was- wow" Kara said dreamy and Lena let out a breathy chuckle "wow indeed"  
  
Their lips kept finding each other through small giggles and wandering hands, just getting acquinted with the feel of the others lips on their own.  
Lena moaned softly into Kara's mouth when she gently bit on her lower lip, causing her hips to buck into Kara earning a strangled moan from the blonde girl underneath her.  
She pulled away soon after with a soft, barely audible "wait" and Kara immediately straightened her back, putting distance between herself and Lena, terrified that she had something wrong and upset the woman on her lap "darling, I said wait, not get away from me" she said as she wrapped her arms loosely around Kara's neck.  
  
"I don't want this to go too fast. I want to take my time with this. With you. Are you okay with that Kara?" her eyes were big and her pupils were dilated in such a manner that you could barely see her pupils and Kara nodded her head quickly, loose strands from her ponytail falling in front of her face.  
Lena giggled and put the wild hairs back in place, her fingers tracing the contours of Kara's face "I'm mad about you, Kara" she whispered before she gave a small peck on her lips "but I do have to get into work on time and so should you"  
The dazed look in Kara's eyes faded a little as Lena's words registered in her mind and she said "I'm sure my boss would excuse me being late once or twice. Especially considering the circumstances" the mischivious lilt to her voice added to the charm of the smile that was etched onto her face.  
  
"Once or twice, yes. But with your Superexcursions it isn't just 'once or twice' in fact I'm having trouble coming up with believable excuses as to why you're late and not getting any sanctions" she said without any ill intent but Kara still sputtered an apology and promises to make sure to try her hardest so it wouldn't happen as much causing Lena to kiss her one more time to shut her up before climbing off her lap.  
She held out her hand for Kara to take and pull her up to her feet "lunch tomorrow?" Lena asked and Kara immediately agreed to it without a second thought.  
They hugged tight once again "I've really missed you, Lena, like a lot" Kara said as she planted a soft kiss on Lena's temple, making her blush wildly "I missed you too Kara. Now go, get some sleep so you can be rested enough for work" she said and shoo'd her towards the door.  
  
Kara laughed at being shoo'd away and walked backwards towards the door, not wanting to let Lena out of her sight "Kara you're going to trip like that" but Kara scoffed and said "I have supersenses I can tell when I'm abo-" but before she finished the sentence she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards in a very ungraceful manner.  
"Super senses, right" Lena was able to say in between gasps from laughing so hard "I-I'm sorry" she said as tears escaped her eyes from laughing so hard and Kara just sat on the floor looking up at the woman who was blatantly laughing at her clumsiness, arms crossed and a amused pout on her lips.  
"Well I am very pleased with the fact that my misfortune is so entertaining for you Miss Luthor" she deadpanned and stood up "I guess this is my cue to leave" her eyes shone with amusement and pride of being able to make Lena laugh like that "I shall see you tomorrow" she said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, followed by three more quick kisses, and walked out the door.  
  
\--  
  
It had been seven days exactly since they shared their kiss in Lena's home and they had decided to keep this to themselves for as long as possible, just enjoying their time together.  
Of course they knew that they had patched things up, but no one really knew that they were an item now and they loved having their honeymoonstage to themselves.  
Lena knew how much effort it was taking Kara to not run to her sister and shout that she and Lena were now dating, but she had asked this one thing of Kara and she had been all for it giving Lena anything and everything that she wanted and needed even though she continuously told her to also have her own needs in mind.  
  
"You are the most important person, Lena. Your needs matter more than anything I could need right now because all I need is you" Kara had responded after a quiet admonishement from Lena and it took al but two seconds for Lena to kiss her right then and there.  
Both girls were smiling through the kiss "you're such a dork, Danvers" making the other girl chuckle while their lips were still touching but Kara leaned back a little "yeah but isn't that part of my charm? I mean there must be some reason why you're kissing me right now" a teasing lilt to her voice as her smile widened, Lena simply grinned and sighed "maybe you're just a really good kisser"  
Kara frowned "is that really all I'm good for? Kissing?" Lena let out a heartfelt laugh and pulled her back to kiss her again and whispered onto her lips "among other things" causing a small moan to errupt from Kara's chest "Alex could be here any minute" but Lena shrugged and pushed her towards the dining room table, their lips still connected getting lost in the feel of each other.  
  
A low moan was heard when the back of Kara's knees hit the table and Lena switched them around quickly and sat on the table while Kara stood in between her legs with a amused smirk and Lena simply said "sometimes I like feeling taller than you, okay" Kara just laughed in response and leaned her head against Lena's "but I like you being a little shorter. You fit perfect in my hugs. Your head under my chin and your arms wrapped around me. It's perfection in a imperfect world"  
Lena bit her lip after a soft sigh left her lips "God Kara you are such a smoothtalker" she whispered before kissing her soundly on her lips, pulling her closer to her body, her legs wrapping around her hips keeping her locked in place.  
Their hips slowly grinding into each other as the kiss grew deeper and wilder, frantic almost, hands wandered bodies underneath shirts and over thighs "oh come on guys! Really!? You knew I was going to be here" the girls shot apart in a instant at Alex' voice in the room.  
  
"I'm happy for you two, but I really, really don't want to catch my babysister doing it. So please, Lena, keep it in your pants long enough so we can have a girls night, okay. Nia will be here in five" she said as she passed them to the fridge to get herself a beer "and clean up the lipstick" she grumbled teasingly.  
Lena walked to the bathroom with a shy apology to the older Danvers and Kara watched her walk away with a soft smile on her face and hooded eyes "gross Kara" Alex laughed when she saw what her sister was looking at "how long?" she asked softly when Kara had sat down next to her and she had brought her in the loop before Lena reappeared in the livingroom looking like nothing had happened.  
"Next time, try not to jump each others bones when you know company is coming. Especially when that company is your older sister" the two women just smiled and simultaneously said "deal" and prepared girls night while waiting for Nia to arrive.  
  
  
\--  
  
After Alex had caught them that night they came out to the people around them, no one was truly surprised about the admission and even less surprised when they said they wanted to keep most of it out of the spotlight.  
There was only one other person left to tell and Kara had asked Lena if it was okay to tell him herself and let her with a soft "you know you don't have to do this alone, you don't have to do anything alone" she was rewarded with a soft kiss and a "I know. But he deserves to hear this from the person who wrecked his relationship"  
Lena looked at with a small frown "you didn't wreck anything, Kara. What he and I had was never meant to work out. My heart was yours from the beginning, he knew that. He knew what he was getting himself into. Our relationship not working wasn't because of you, well it was, but not like that" she ended with a chuckle after seeing the eyebrow raise from Kara "I love you" she whispered and Kara gave her another soft kiss before heading back to work at Catco.  
  
When she returned to her desk at Catco there was a vase with a bunch of the most beautiful flowers in it standing on her desk, smiling she checked the card ' _Congratulations Kara. You deserve her. James'_ her smile froze and she wondered which of her friends had told him about her and Lena.  
She walked the short distance to his office and knocked softly with a small smile which he returned as a greeting "Kara, come in" so she did and sat in the chair opposite him "thank you for the flowers" she spoke up "I'm sorry about all of this. I know you loved her and it wasn't right of me to-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as James had held his hand up.  
"It wasn't your fault Kara and neiher was it Lena's. Yes I loved Lena, but I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy and any fool could see what you two have. When you finally realized exactly what you felt for her I needed to step aside. Which is what I told her that evening as well" a charming smile was on his face.  
  
A watery chuckle escaped Kara as she admitted "I knew for the longest of time, James" at his confusion she went on "I told her the truth because I needed her to know all of me before I told her that I was in love with her, but then we had that Rao awful fight and I chickened out. I realized she would never have a normal and safe life if she was with me. So I pushed her towards you. I wanted you two to be happy and I thought that maybe if she were happy, truly happy, with someone else that I could be okay with that, because its all I wanted for both of you. But I-I couldn't and I am so sor-"  
But once again she was cut off as he said "don't say you're sorry Kara. You are my best friend and I love you. Yes it hurt, of course, but it's nothing I didn't see coming a mile away" they shared another soft smile "which is also how I know you two made up. You got your glow back, Kara" at this she chuckled and fixed her glasses with a blush causing James to laugh "she makes you happy Kara. Enjoy it and don't you dare care about what someone else may think. Because all of us, we want you to be happy. Because thats what friends are for" he laughed at his own joke and the groan coming from Kara  
"Yeah I'm going to go back to work now, James" she deadpanned and stood up "thank you, for being so understanding about all of this. I never meant to hurt you" she spoke the last part softly, barely audible "I know. Keep on glowing, Kara" he said sportig a brotherly grinn when she turned around with the biggest smile and practically hopped out of the ofice and back to her own to continue working on her articles.  
  
\--  
  
It had been five months and three weeks since they patched everything up and had their first kiss and neither woman could have been happier.  
Kara rarely went home, choosing to spend most of her time at Lena's penthouse, enjoying the view that the spacious house held high above National City.  
But this was one of the rare moments where Lena had insisted on staying at Kara's place, craving the cosiness of the much smaller house and enjoying the warm tones in Kara's apartment over the white and simplicity of her own.  
  
They had given each other keys to their apartment a long while ago, making sure that the other knew they were always welcome in their home no matter the time of day or wether or not they were at home.  
So it was of no surprise that when Kara arrived home that Lena was already there, the surprise though was the box that was on Lena's lap.  
A box that Kara had hidden away in her closet, filled with her most precious memories of Lena and their time together and a smaller box hidden underneath all those scraps.  
  
"L-Lena? Where'd you get that?" she asked pointing to the light green box on her lap and Lena looked up dazed "I wanted to get out of these clothes and into something cozy when I saw this. Kara why do you have all of this?"  
She gulped loudly before walking over to sit next to her girlfriend "I saved our memories in it" she said as she picked up a three year old movie ticket "our first movie together in the cinema-" a receipt from Noonan's "-our first coffee outside of L Corp" a smile lit up on both faces as they remembered the ramblings of a nervous reporter "-Clark's article about you. The day we first met" she said as she picked up a news paper clipping.  
They shared a shy smile as Kara put the clipping away and picked up a small journal and gave it to Lena to flip through, in it were all kinds of flowers and Lena's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion untill Kara said "my office was overflowing with flowers" and a small laugh escaped Lena's lips as she repeated her Kara's words "well, that's what friends are for" and they shared another smile while Lena let out a watery laugh at all these memories inside a small box.  
  
Her eyebrows drew together in a frown as she pulled out a small bottle of which the writing she couldn't read and she held up with a questioning look "that-" Kara cleared her throat "-was from when we weren't talking after I messed everything up. I wasn't- I wasn't myself in that time and I got drunk, a lot. I didn't want to put it in there at first, but in the end that- that fight, it made us grow closer than we were before. So even if it isn't a fond memory, it is still an important one. I appreciate and love you more than ever because of that"  
Lena tried to swallow her tears as she listened to the pain etched in Kara's voice explaining it, unable to speak she leaned over and kissed Kara softly on her lips "I love you too" she whispered before looking back into the box.  
Kara's heart beat a hundred times faster as Lena went through their memories one by one, picking it up and smiling or laughing at the memory that fit with it untill she came at the bottom of the box and her hands stilled as her breath got caught in her throat.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find this box yet, Lena, I was waiting till I was sure that I knew the answer you were going to give me. But I think I know anyway" she spoke softly as she picked up the small square box "we've been through so much the past three years. From strangers, to friends, to best friends-" a warm smile that reached up to her eyes "-to almost strangers again, which sucked by the way-" causing Lena to chuckle "-but understandable and then back to best friends only to grow into lovers" Kara's voice trembled with nerves and the overflowing of emotion that came with going through her memory box.  
"I knew you were someone I could love more than anything in this world, yes even potstickers before you ask me that-" she stopped to laugh alongside Lena "-I knew I could love you from the moment I met you. I've only ever had one wapow moment and when I met you I realize that wasn't a wapow at all. You, Lena Luthor, were my wapow" Lena's eyebrows rose into a question as her face contorted into confusion "what in the world is wapow?" she asked while laughing.  
Kara answered with a laugh of her own "it's that one moment where you know you've met love and it hits you like-" enacting a explosion with her fist as she says "wapow" a loud laugh escaped Lena's lips "it was Winn's thing, I just went with it honestly" but that only made Lena laugh harder and as her laughter died down she said "you two are practically twins, it surprises me that you weren't the one that came up with it"  
  
They both shared another laugh while Kara tried to get back on track despite the tears of laughter stinging her eyes "okay, you're messing up my speech, Lena. Stop interrupting me, please" Lena bit her lip as she made zipping movement with her hand causing Kara to chuckle more.  
"Okay-" she took a deep breath "you were my wa- LENA!" she scolded her as she started laughing again "I'm sorry! It's just a hilarious word okay" she said as she tried to put an end to her laughter "I- I can't- can't stop laughing" she said as another fit of giggles left her lips at Kara's promiment pout "should I put all this back then?" she asked as she made a move to deposit the box in her hands.  
Lena's hands shot out to Kara's with a quick "no! I'll behave" she promised with a bite of her lower lip to stop another fit of giggles to slip through "honestly-" Kara said "-why do I love you?" Lena smiled sweetly and stated "because I can pay for your never ending appetite" in a matter of fact tone causing Kara's eyebrows to momentarily raise up in surprise only to then shrug her shoulders while saying "well you're not wrong about that" another chuckle was shared between the two.  
  
"But seriously Lena, all of this-" she gestured to the memories strewn about the sofa, coffee table and floor "-are proof of my love to you. Reasons to love you, all of you. We have been through great times and aweful times. We've been up high and down low. We know what we can expect from each other. I know you can read me like an open book and vice versa. I know without a doubt in my soul that I love you and that I could never be the same without you in my life and honestly I never want to find out what that is like"  
Kara took a deep breath before opening the box revealing a silver band with a small light blue diamond in the middle "We've been together for five months and I know that isn't long, but I've loved you for three years and been in love with you for two of them, Lena Lutessa Luthor, I love you with my entire being. I choose you to be my one and only for now and forever" she turned the box around to show Lena "will you do me the honor of making me your wife?" Lena's eyes were big as saucers, tears streaming down her face as she sighed Kara's name "yes, of course, always, yes, Kara. Never in my life would I say no to this question as long as you are the one asking me"  
They shared a huge smile before Kara cursed in Kryptonian saying "I forgot to go down on one knee! It was supposed to be perfect and I mes-" her sentence was cut off by Lena's hands on her cheeks and her lips on her own and when Lena pulled back she said softly "it was already beyond perfect, Kara Zor-El Danvers. Now give me that ring so I can show the world that I am yours for as long as you'll want me"  
  
Another laugh was shared between the two women as Kara slid the ring on Lena's ringfinger as she whispered "always and forever" before kissing her deeply and pulling Lena onto her lap.  
They sat like that for a while, even after the kissing stopped and Lena was holding up her hand admiring the ring in the light of the sun while she still sat on Kara's lap, her knees on either side of Kara and her butt planted firmly on Kara's knees.  
"I don't mean to be rude but how on earth did you pay for this? It must have cost a fortune" Kara smiled widely and simply said "I didn't pay for it, any of it" which caused Lena's attention to snap to Kara's face instead of the ring "wait what? You're going to thave to explain that one because I'm pretty sure this is a thirteen hundred dollar ring" she deadpanned.  
  
Kara simply shrugged in reply and said "I made it. All of it, even the diamond" Lena's jaw loosened as she looked at Kara in shock "I managed to find a rare blue rock and with a little help from my alien abilities and Alex instructing me how to do it, I managed to turn it into a diamond and please don't ask me to explain in simple human terms cause I really don't want to talk science right now" her giggle turned into a laugh as she took in Lena's utter fascinated and shocked look and went on "I made the band as well, that was surprisingly trickier than the diamond, you see the diamond was simple science but that ring, it had to fit perfect around your finger and be a perfect circle or it'd be uncomfortable. It was- testing my relationship with Alex a lot" she said as she let out a snort of laughter at the memory of Alex' threats of no more potstickers.  
Instead of saying anything Lena attacked Kara's lips with her own, trying to convey her love and admiration and gratitude through the kiss.  
Kara's hands shot to Lena's back, pulling her closer to herself as she moaned when Lena's hips canted towards Kara's pelvis on their own "I love you" she whispered against Kara's lips "God I love you Kara Danvers, so fucking much" she let out a surprised squeal when Kara suddenly stood and lifted Lena up in her hands, Lena's legs wrapped around her waist.  
  
With a devellish smirk Lena grinded against Kara's abs and bit the shell of her ear playfully, releasing a loud guttural moan from Kara "if you want to drop, this is how you achieve it" Kara growled while walking to her bed.  
And after Lena did that again to tease the blonde she let out a surprised scream as she unceremoniously was dropped onto the bed followed quickly by Kara on top of her pinning her arms above her head "I told you you would drop" she said as she canted her hips forward and pushed into Lena.  
"Kara" was whispered onto her lips as she pulled away slightly, getting the hint Kara backed away slightly and asked her what was wrong to which was replied "nothing, I just- I want to feel you, Kara, inside me" a groan was heard from superhero as Lena rasped "I want the strap-on, please"  
  
Kara's body quivered at the request, she knew the strap on was Lena's favorite and quite frankly it was Kara's as well, they picked it out together when the topic of toys had come up in one of their conversations about preferences.  
She carefully extracted herself from Lena as she let out a shuddered sigh and stood up, walking towards the closet where the box with their toys was kept in.  
Biting her lip as she pulled out the harnass and Lena's favorite dildo she walked back to the bed, put the toy on it and climbed on top of Lena again, kissing everywhere that wasn't hidden by the fabric of her clothes.  
  
Growing frustrated she grabbed the shirt Lena was wearing and almost tore it away before catching herself and asking "how expensive was it and how much do you love this shirt?" Lena chuckled softly and growled a "I hate this shirt, in fact, I hate this entire outfit" a mumbled good was heard before her shirt laid around her in tatters, her skirt soon to follow its demise.  
Kara's hand tenderly wandered over the newly freed space, leaving goosebumps in the wake of her fingers, softly scratching Lena's skin in the process, a soft sigh escaping Kara's lips "Rao you are so beautiful, Khutiv Zhao" Lena cocked her head slightly to which Kara replied "it means 'my love' which you are" Lena smiled sweetly and repeated the last word, the love in Kara's eyes shining brighter at the heavily accented Kryptonian leaving Lena's lips.  
After a long time kissing Lena and tracing a path over Lena's skin she sat back and discarded her sweater, her hands falling to her sides after they were slapped away from the button of her pants.  
  
Lena slowly undid her trouser and slipped her hand underneath teasing her at the edges of her underwear, Kara bit her lip and pushed her hips downwards trying to find the friction that Lena was eluding with a chuckle "easy there, my love, or should I say, zhao?" Kara groaned silently as Lena's finger glided over her underwear and out of her pants, taking them off swiftly.  
They took a moment to take each other in, their panting chests and flushed skin, Lena's eyes darted towards the strap on still laying on the bed untouched and her hands found their way to Kara's underwear pulling them down slowly while she licked her lips and Kara undid her bra, a moan escaped Lena as she saw the already slick and glistening folds of her lover and smirked "someone's very eager today" Kara let out a chuckle of disbelief "can you blame me? The woman I love just said yes to marrying me and now I'm getting to have sex with her, of course I'm eager" she playfully grumbled while her hips sought after the friction that Lena momentarily provided as her fingers glided past her swollen lips.  
A low growl left her throat as she took her hand and planted it above her head before her hands travelled down and discarded her bra and underwear, biting her lip to hold back a laugh she said "as if I'm the only one eager today" the amusement clear in her voice.  
  
Lena got ready to speak but all that came out was a loud moan as Kara's tongue reached out and licked ever so softly over her clit, her hips spasming up towards the friction she wanted so desperately "not so fun when someone is doing that to you, right?" Kara teasingly asked before she retreated off the bed and put on the strap on at a leisurely pace, creating a bit of a show for Lena after she heard her breath and heartbeat quicken when she stood up.  
When she made sure it was properly fastened she stalked over Lena, crawling on top of her, the dildo grazing her leg as she kissed her abdomen and slowly traced her kisses up to Lena's neck and jaw leaving faint marks when she gently bit down on her skin.  
"Fuck" Lena gasped when the dildo rested against her throbbing core and unknowingly moved her hips up to find more of it only to groan in protest as Kara moved with her, keeping it just out of reach "be patient my love" she softly scolded "you know I will take care of you"  
  
Her hand slowly travelled down Lena's body and cupped her aching sex, slowly and ever so slightly dipping her finger in the wetness that was already coming out of Lena "Kara" she whispered breathily "ple-" her plea got interrupted by a moan as Kara pushed her finger all the way in to the knuckle, biting back her own moan at the slick feeling around her.  
"Fuck Lena" she growled as she pulled her finger out of her and back in gathering the wetness that was ready for the taken and smeared it on the dildo, Lena watching her with hooded eyes as she repeated the action.  
Their eyes connected and Kara bit her lip as she pushed forward, her sillicone appendage dragging through Lena's folds causing a full bodied shudder and a bitten back moan "don't hold back Lena, you know how much I love to hear your moans, how easy I can come to an orgasm by listening to your sounds-" a thrust of her hips caused Lena to moan again and Kara joined her "-the wet sounds of us together-" she thrusted harder and heard the wet friction that it caused and she bit back a moan as she grabbed the toy and lined it up with Lena "-and the moan you make when I finally enter you is the best of all"  
  
She knew how wet Lena was, that she could easily slide in without any resistance, her words had made sure of that, and she thrust inside of her in one single movement of her hips, a loud high pitched moan escaped Lena as she was stretched fully around the toy buried inside of her.  
A loud "fuck" was practically shouted when Kara pulled back, almost slipping out of her, before thrusting her hips back, their pelvis colliding as Lena's back arched from the bed with a hiss of pleasure.  
Knowing that Lena would come too fast like this she started a rythm of shallow soft thrusts, enjoying the wet sounds everytime she moved inside of her partner, her lip pulled in between her teeth in focus and sheer arousal.  
  
Lena's hands found themselves on Kara's hips, guiding her thrusts, making her demands known as she pleaded with Kara to go faster, harder "Kara please. More. Please" were her broken plea's as her breath hitched with every thrust inside of her.  
"I-I'm close" Lena moaned loudly followed by a frustrated groan when Kara stopped her thrusts with a playful and teasing smirk "open your eyes, Lena" it took a few seconds for Lena to comprehend the demand and did as she was told and was rewarded with a bright smile and a "keep them open for me. As long as you can" they shared a quick nod and Kara pulled back and thrusted her hips forward quickly.  
Loud broken moans escaped Lena as she tried her best to keep her eyes open, fighting against the flutter in her eyelids with every rough thrust Kara had made, the dildo reaching deep inside of her, tapping and sliding against her g spot with every move.  
  
She came with her eyes closed shut and a loud cry piercing the silence of the bright apartment, trying to calm her breathing as Kara slowed her thrusts to prolong her orgasm without causing her too much discomfort.  
Kissing her lovers neck she smiled as she heard the younger woman beneath her chuckle "holy fuck Kara. That was insane" her breathing slowing down slightly as she managed to catch her breath.  
She stilled inside of Lena as she looked at her with nothing but love and adoration inside of her eyes, but groaned loudly and shut her eyes as Lena moved and the base of the strap on caused some much needed friction on her neglected clit.  
  
A raised eyebrow was Lena's reaction to Kara's uncontrollable response to the friction "did you come, baby?" Lena rasped, her voice hoarse from the moaning and a shake of the head was her reply "too focussed on you to care about myself" she admitted.  
Lena tutted and told her to roll onto her back and Kara did as she was told without question after pulling out of Lena fully, Lena sighed at the momentary empty feeling before mounting Kara and slipping the dildo back inside of her, straddling Kara's lap as the dildo disappeared fully into her.  
They shared a loud sigh, one at the feeling of being full again and the other at the extreme erotic sight of a naked Lena on top of her, rocking her hips gently to get a feel for the new position "you think you can come like this?" and Kara nodded quickly "with this view? Absolutely" she grinned as her hands found their way to Lena's hips, trailing up to play with her breasts.  
  
A chuckle reverberated through Lena's body that quickly turned into a moan as she rocked her hips forward, the base of the strap on rocking into Kara's clit and she inhaled sharply at the mix of the sensation of friction and watching Lena rock forward on top of her.  
"Fuck" Kara swore under her breath as Lena lifted herself up and sat herself down in a forward motion, a grin plastered on her face as she threw head back enjoying the friction as she tried to get Kara off.  
"Rao Lena" she muttered as her hands slipped down to Lena's waist, feeling her lift herself up and back down again much like the previous movement she made "lizrhom, Lena, sokau. Please" Lena chuckled softly before speaking up "I would, if I knew what you were asking of me"  
  
Kara grumbled, trying to regain her knowledge of the English language before letting out a strangled "More! Please!" and Lena immediately responded by thrusting herself on the dildo harder, the base hitting Kara exactly how she needed "like this?" she asked, her voice rough with want and her second orgasm quickly reaching her.  
"Zhi! Le-na!" her back arched high off the bed as her orgasm suddenly reach its highest point, the dildo moved with Kara and drove it as far as it could go inside of Lena and the mix of pain and pleasure combined caused a quick but intense orgasm to follow after Kara.  
Lena collapsed onto Kara, the side of her head on Kara's bare chest that was still rising and falling a tad too fast as Kara fought to stay down on earth "th-that was- fuck- that was hot" Kara managed to say in between pants and Lena chuckled as she tried to catch her own breath and simply hummed her agreement.  
  
"We should definitely revisit this position again" Lena spoke into Kara's collarbone before pressing a soft kiss to the skin of the blonde superhero "Rao, yes, definitely" she chuckled.  
Lena lifted herself up on her elbows, her head resting on her hands "you've never had trouble voicing your needs in English before, what changed it now?" but instead of answering Kara turned beetred and started stuttering while Lena gave her an unimpressed look.  
"Kara, dear, we are litterally naked with you still wearing a strap on that is still very much inside of my vagina right now, there is absolutely no need to be flustered about anything right now" she deadpanned with a soft and loving smile on her lips, setting Kara at ease.  
  
After a few tries of no words coming out of her mouth she spoke softly and slowly "watching you ride me like that, watching you move in that way. I- I don't know. Its like I couldn't make sense of my brain anymore. All I could think was how it felt to feel you move and how I wanted to feel more than I was. I wanted to feel how you stretch around- around- me, in a way. And while thinking about that I just- I-" she waved her hand in midair as she finished "I just lost brain function, I guess"  
Lena took in Kara's words and she blurted out "how about we try a Feel Doe next time?" at the questioning look she explained "its kind of a strap on, but you put it into your vagina instead of wearing it around your pelvis. You can feel what I'm feeling. It's not exactly what you described, but it comes close to it. If you want to try that, you know I'm down for that"  
Her genuine willingness to help Kara out in whatever way moved her so deeply that tears pooled in her eyes and at the startled look on Lena she quickly said "I'd love to try that sometime" she smiled widely "but first I think we both need a good rest and maybe a nice and warm shower"  
  
Lena laughed "well, we can't try that right now either seeing as I don't have it here and I'm pretty well spend after two orgasms in a row" Lena sat up on the back of her legs, moving her hips teasingly towards Kara, the base hitting her sensitive clit and she surpressed a moan as Lena chuckled deeply and what sounded like mischief.  
Thinking nothing of it she watched Lena dismount the toy and watched as her eyes fluttered closed as the toy slipped out of her with a wet pop, a flustered smile painted on Lena's lips as she instructed Kara to lift her hips so she could take the harnass off for her.  
She did as she was told and watched with hooded eyes as Lena kissed her way down her legs with the harnass in tow and her head lulled back as her lips traced up her other leg as Lena slowly climbed back up.  
  
Her lips gently grazed her clit and she faintly heard and felt a chuckle before she felt a tongue lap through her folds and her hand shot up to cover her face as she bit her lip, trying to keep her hips still not wanting to accidentally hurt Lena.  
"Le-" she started speaking but cut her words off when she felt a tongue enter her and she gasped loudly "Oh holy Rao" she let out in one breath when Lena pulled her tongue out of her traded it for two of her fingers, slowly dragging them in and out while curling them.  
"Rao" Kara repeated, higher in pitch as Lena deliciously dragged her fingers over her fluttering inner walls "fuck Lena, lizr- more. Please, more- I- I need more, sokau Lena" she whimpered and gasped loudly when she was stretched by the dildo that was just inside of Lena and her hips shot off the bed.  
  
A silent scream escaped Kara as Lena pushed the dildo in and out of her, slow and deep and steady, dragging her orgasm out for as long as she could.  
Tears started pooling in Kara's eyes as the sensation of the dildo stretching her so widely became almost too much "vahd iovis, Le-na" she panted "l-like-" she swallowed thickly "th-at!" she squealed as lips engulfed her clit and sucked harshly, Lena's teeth grazing over her throbbing clit and that in combination with the dildo hitting her g spot hard made her come harder than she had before.  
A scream pierced the room as Kara's world became black for a split second and her entire body sagged in exhaustion, she opened her eyes when she heard a awed and shocked "wow" come out of her partner's mouth.  
  
"Wha-" she started to ask as she looked down and saw that Lena's upper body was completely wet and she blushed deep red and wished to sink into the bed in complete mortification as she realized she had just squirted for the first time in her life "oh Rao, Lena, I'm so sorry!"  
It took Lena a moment to realize that Kara was rambling a apology and she quickly moved up and kissed her soundly on her lips to shut her up, which worked quite wonderfully.  
When she pulled away she whispered "that, Kara Danvers, was the absolute hottest thing I have ever seen you do" at the arched eyebrow she continued "I mean it, to know that I can make you come like THAT, huge egoboost. And fuck me that was hot as hell"  
  
Kara whimpered slightly as the blush deepened "I have never- you know" she waved to the mess on Lena's chest and chin too embarassed to say it out loud "squirted?" Lena finished her sentence to which Kara meakly nodded.  
"Well then I am proud and honoured that I am your first, however, I truly do need that shower now" she chuckled before kissing Kara softly on her lips "care to join me? Future misses Danvers-Luthor?"  
Kara smiled widely, completely forgetting the embarassement she felt before at the sound of her last name and she replied "absolutely, future misses Luthor-Danvers"


End file.
